starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Nagi
Nagi was a planet located in Firefist of the Unknown Regions. It was the homeworld of the Nagai. Description Nagi was a planet in the Unknown Regions, located in the dwarf galaxy known as Firefist that orbited the known galaxy.The New Essential Chronology Even by 130 ABY, few non-Nagai knew the world's location. It was one of five planets in its solar system. Nagi was an arid world, and quite mountainous, characterized by very high mountain peaks separated by deep, wide valleys. The thin upper atmosphere was relatively ineffective at blocking solar radiation, and the high peaks of the world were bathed in it. As a result, the deep valleys, which were often cast in shadow by the towering mountains, were the site of the Nagai's cities. At the height of their civilization just prior to the Tof invasion, Nagai cities were composed of wire and crystal, and were perceived as beautiful. History Nagi was the ancestral homeworld of the Nagai. Around 296 BBY, the Nagai were reaching the height of their civilization, and were beginning to experiment with rudimentary hyperspace technology. An unmanned probe sent to explore the other planets of their star system, however, was detected by a Tof warship. The Tofs found Nagi an easy target for their depredations and immediately set about conquering the planet and enslaving the Nagai. The Nagai fought back, however, and unlike previous victims of the Tofs, survived not only the initial attack but also three hundred years of Tof oppression. Enough Nagai evaded the Tofs to devote their remaining resources to defense and space travel, sending scouts into the galaxy to find targets for their own conquest. Finding the Galactic Empire and Rebellion at war, the Nagai scout Krai H'voc advised waiting until the defeat of the Empire before advancing on the rest of the galaxy. The Nagai allied with an Imperial splinter group under the command of Lumiya and fought on many worlds before Tof pursuers forced the Nagai into a peace agreement with the Alliance of Free Planets, successor of the Rebellion. They defeated the invading Tof forces at Saijo, and while some Nagai chose to remain in the greater galaxy, the Nagai fleet, along with Mandalore Fenn Shysa and his contingent of Mandalorian resistance fighters, returned to Nagi to fight the Tofs still holding their homeworld. The Nagai and Mandalorians were successful in freeing the world, but the remnants of the Tof invasion remained visible across the globe as late as 130 ABY. Inhabitants The Nagai were near-Humans, ; the interbreeding of Krai H'voc with a Corellian Human male to produce a son, Bey, indicates common biological ancestry. with pale skin, black hair, dark eyes, and slim builds. They were driven by their belief in personal honor, and feared only the loss of their freedom. They had little regard for those not of their family, though they would aid others if it served their purposes or their sense of honor. Their native language was Nagaian. Appearances *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *''Star Wars 103: Tai'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' Notes and references Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Firefist planets